


I Told You So

by Cyn_Writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, F/F, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, Murder, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Suicide, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: Peter Parker gets suspended from school and starts giving tours at SI... and gets assigned to his class's tour.Flash is a jerk but at the end, he goes... can't spoil it!TW: SU!C!DE AND MURD3R
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker/Shuri, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 86
Kudos: 361





	1. Chapter 1

"Peter Parker, please report to Principal Morita's office.” I look up from my textbook at the announcement. “Peter Parker to Principal Morita’s office.” It repeats for good measure. I close the book, stuff it in my backpack and stand up, taking a quick glance at my friends behind me. MJ has an evil smirk on her face and Ned just looks at me with pity. Walking towards the door, Mr Harrington stops me.

“Honestly, don’t worry about it. You're a good kid. You won’t be in trouble.” I smile at his calming words. He’s right. I don’t act out. I’m not stupid. I’m a good kid. I’ll be fine.

\-------------

I’m not fine. As soon as I walk into Morita’s office Flash looks at me with a cocky grin. 

“Mr Parker, please take a seat.” I gulp and follow the principal’s directions. “Did I do something wrong, sir?” I look at him with pleading eyes. I don’t think I did anything wrong. 

“Yes, in fact, you did.” Shit. “Mr Thompson here has brought something to my attention. Have you been lying about having an internship at Stark Industries?” “No, of course not! Why would I lie about something like that?” 

“Peter, I understand that you’ve dealt with a lot. Your parents, your uncle, your financial situation, but lying doesn’t make it any better. Now, normally, this wouldn’t be such a big offence but I found some papers about your ‘internship’ which were clearly forged. That is an actual crime. But, you're a good kid. So either you admit you're lying by the end of the day or you're suspended for a week.” 

He finishes and I gawk at him. This can’t be happening! “I’m sorry to disappoint you, sir, but I was raised not to tell lies. While it’s unlikely that I have an internship, I do have one.” He sighs. “The end of the day, Mr Parker. You are both dismissed.”

\-------------------

“Parker! Just admit it!” Flash grins at me.

“Admit what? I’m sorry if you don’t believe me. But honestly, I don’t care. And really, you're just jealous that I don’t have to have all of my money given to me and that I didn’t have to pay my way into this school.” I smirk. Flash steps forward and swings his fist at my face, drawing blood from my nose and causing me to fall into a corner. Punch after punch, my field of vision starts to grow smaller. Finally, I kick him in his balls (holding back, of course) and attempt to stand up but he shoves me back down. “Flash! Peter!” I hear Morita’s voice and Flash jumps back. 

“This is ridiculous! Parker, you weren’t going to be punished but I watched as you kicked him. Now you have a month-long suspension. Flash, yours is a week. Call your guardians to pick you up.”

\----------------------

“Hey, kid. You alright?” Happy asks as I put on my seatbelt. “Yup,” I mumble. He turns around to face me and his face twists in worry. “Is that… blood?” I turn my head away so he can’t see the blood. “And a black eye?” Well, that didn’t work. “What happened to you?” “Don’t tell May,” I beg, ignoring his question. May is out on a well-earned vacation for 3 months. 

“Fine.” He agrees. “But Tony is gonna find out.” My bliss of May not knowing quickly ends. The car starts moving. 

\-------------------

“Hey, крошечный паук.” Nat greets me at the door. “Is that blood? Did somebody hurt you?” 

“Меня отстранили. А потом парень меня избил. Пожалуйста, не говори Тони.” (I got suspended. And then the kid beat me up. Don't tell Tony, please.” I explain. She nods. “How long?” “A month,” I grumble. “Let’s get you cleaned up, alright?” 

\---------------

“So, suspended, huh? I’m gonna go beat their asses. I mean, sure you don’t have a real internship but-” Tony starts as soon as I enter the lab but I interrupt him. “It’s fine. Don’t bother. It will just draw even more attention to me. Besides, I get to spend a month with you.” He smiles and turns to face me, his smile fading. 

“Why do you have a bruise?” I look down at my feet. “The same kid who got me in trouble beat me up and the school has a no-tolerance policy. Don’t bother fighting him. I’m fine. Super healing. And now I have more time to patrol! Now I wanna upgrade my webs.” I jump into my chair at my desk and pull out my original blueprints. 

“Pete-” “I’m trying to focus so shush, old man.” He chuckles but stays quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT 
> 
> Tiktok: katie._.ugh

Being suspended isn’t actually that bad. (A/N It is. I mean, I haven’t been but unless you have Anthony Edward Stark as your father don’t get suspended please!!!) I get to spend most days in the lab with Mr Stark unless I’m giving a tour. Oh, I started giving tours! I convinced The Avengers to make special appearances in the tours. Every Friday it’s my turn to give a tour. And today is Friday! I have a bounce in my step as I walk towards the lobby. Giving tours really just channels my inner Spider-man. Just the way the groups react makes me so excited (A/N when readers react it makes ME happy :D) 

My excitement goes away as soon as I see the tour group.

“Peter, this has gone way too far!” Morita says with a scowl. I roll my eyes and walk to the front of the group. 

“Welcome to Stark Industries! I’m Peter, your tour guide.” Just go with the script. 

“We know, dumbass,” Flash says from the front of the group. 

“Fri,” I look up at the ceiling. “Tell Boss that we need to have a serious discussion after this.”

“Of course, Peter.” Everybody jumps at her voice (excluding Ned and MJ) and I smile. 

“That’s FRIDAY, the AI. She has eyes and ears everywhere.” I glare at Flash at the word everywhere. “Alright, everyone line up and you’ll get your security passes. Scan it through and FRIDAY will announce your level.” Flash jumps in front of everyone and I hand him is security badge. He walks through the veil (named after Harry Potter by me) and scans his card.

“Eugene Thompson, level one,” FRIDAY announces. After everybody goes through, it’s my turn. 

“Petey Pie, level 10,” I groan at the nickname. Shuri must be here. MJ’s face lights up.

“Where the hell is she?” She asks determination to see her girlfriend filling her voice. 

“Like I know. I didn’t even know she was here.” 

“Who?” Flash asks and I ignore him. 

“So, before we begin, any questions?” 

“What do the different levels mean?” Sally asks and I smile, knowing that’s what was going to be asked.

“Level one, which you have, is for visitors. You can only scan it through twice. Once to enter and once to leave. That is why it’s mandatory to have it on you at all times. Levels two and three are for business people coming to make deals. Level four is for interns. Level five through seven are for employees. Level eight is for SHIELD agents, level nine is for family and friends of the Avengers, level ten is for the Avengers, Pepper Potts, and Shuri.” 

“Why do you have level 10, then?” Abe asks. Well shit. I forgot about that. 

“I’m Mr Stark’s personal intern. I need access to all levels.” Flash snorts. My spidey-sense goes off so I glance at my watch that Mr Stark gave me. 

“Flash, please take a step back,” I ask calmly. 

“Why?” He asks with a smirk.

“Fine. You signed the waiver.” Before he can ask any questions, the vent opens up and Clint lands right on top of Flash. 

“Shit, sorry, kid.” He helps the boy up and looks around with a cocky grin at the gawking children. My neck is still tingling but I brush it off. 

“Thanks for joining us, Clint.” I say in my fake cheery voice I use for tours. “Hawkeye will be staying with us for the rest of the tour, so while we walk to our other locations feel free to ask him questions. First stop, the Avengers Museum!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT
> 
> tiktok: katie._.ugh

“Here we are!” I announce to the group and the chattering stops as everyone takes in the sight of the room. Against the walls are glass boxes of past weapons and suits of heroes along with special facts about them. But the most impressive parts of the room are Bucky and Steve smiling at everyone. 

“You have 20 minutes in here.” MJ is the first to move forward and approaches Steve and Bucky.

“Where is she?” She simply asks. 

“Don’t worry, she has a surprise for you.” Steve answers and MJ tries to hide her smile but fails. The rest of the class slowly enter the room and Ned drags me to a corner. We stop in front of a box labelled “Spider-Man”.

“Dude, that’s your first suit!” Ned tugs at my arm. 

“I know. Now keep it down, okay?” I rub at the back of my neck, the tingling still there.

“Spider-Man is smarter than Tony Stark. Spider-Man refuses to reveal his identity until he is forced to at the age of 18. Spider-Man turned down the role of an Avenger. All of the Avengers would die for Spider-Man as he is an innocent pure human being, or as the kids say, a smol bean.” Ned reads the facts that leave me blushing. 

“Peter, come here.” Bucky saves me and I jog over to him, Clint, and Steve. “Nat requested that we go to the training room before the labs.” I groan in response and Steve laughs.

“This is ridiculous. I have a schedule! It’s gonna be all out of order now.” I complain. 

“Suck it up, kid You’ll survive. Besides, we’re out of time.” I glance down at my watch which proves Bucky correct. 

“Pack it up, everybody! Time to move to the training room! Everyone has their waivers signed, right? Good. Let’s go!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me watching Tony Stark acting like Peter Parker's dad videos while writing fanfiction

I hear mumbling of questions as we walk to the training room.

“Who is ‘she’?”

“What’s it like being a superhero?”

“Do you know Spider-Man?” 

Finally, Flash speaks up.

“How come nobody is questioning Parker? He has a level 10 badge and he’s our tour guide! Nobody is shocked?” The group stops walking and I make a cutting motion with my hand to Steve, Bucky, and Clint. 

“Well, Eugene,” MJ steps forward. “He told us he has an internship. You didn’t believe him. So really, this is on you.” He splutters and his mouth is left hanging open. 

“Close your mouth, sweetie. You look like a trout and you’ll catch flies.” MJ smiles sweetly and Flash snaps his jaw shut and raises his upper lip. 

“Listen, Penis. Something is up with you and I’m going to figure it out.” I gulp and shake my head at Clint but he ignores me.

“What did you call Pete?” An anger that I’ve never heard from Clint comes from him now. 

“Pe- Peter, Sir. I- I must have misspoken. S-stumbled over my words.” Flash steps back, fear taking over.

“Uh-huh. Sure. You’ll definitely be stumbling over your words when I’m-” 

“Okay!” I interrupt Clint. “Time to get going! Follow me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm watching Tony Stark giving nicknames to people


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice my Office reference last chapter??

As soon as we arrive outside of the training room doors, Cint turns to me. 

“I’m just gonna go in before you guys-” 

“No.” I reply sternly. I know he’s going in there to plot against Flash with Nat and Wanda, or as we call them, the power couple. (A/N LET ME BE GAY AND LIVE) 

“Listen, Pete. You're a kid. I’m the adult. So I don’t have to listen to you.” Clint smirks. Since when does he act like an adult?!?! 

“Clinton Francis Barton! Your hearing aids must not be working because I believe I told you not to go in there. I don’t want anybody on this trip to die.” I raise my voice and he looks down at his shoes, crossing his arms.

“Fine.” 

“Блин, паучонок!” (Damn, baby spider!) I hear Nat say from behind me. 

“Итак, вы человек-паук. Знал это!" (So you are Spider-Man. Knew it!) MJ intervenes. Well shit. Wait. 

“Ты знаешь русский?” (You know Russian?) I ask, cocking my head. 

“Duh,” She responds, looking down at her book that I didn’t realize she has. 

“She knows?” Ned, who only knows Spider-Man in Russian, asks. 

“Figured it out,” I reply. 

I hear the door open behind me and Wanda say, “Кого мы убиваем?” (Who are we killing?) 

“Take it to the bedroom.” Clint rolls his eyes. While he is fluent in English, Italian, and ASL, he knows nothing in Russian and always thinks that Wanda and Natasha are using it to flirt. 

“Nobody!” I exclaim loudly, ignoring Clint. “We are killing nobody! Everyone here is going to leave the building alive! Flash, don’t spar with Nat or Wanda. Wanda, no powers. Everything clear? Good. Now let’s go inside before Железный папа (Iron Dad) comes along.” Nat laughs at the nickname Harley and I gave Mr Stark the first time we met each other.

We walk inside the room and everyone wows. In the middle of the room is a boxing ring and equipment lines the perimeter. There are doors to other rooms which are swimming, flying, shooting, archery, obstacle courses, and trampolines. 

“Let me introduce you to the heroes that are here.” I smile, getting up onto the ring. “You have already met Hawkeye or Clinton Francis Barton. This is Natasha, the Black Widow. In real life she’s a softy,” She growls at me but in a playful way. “And this is Wanda, Scarlet Witch, and she is Nat’s girlfriend and Clint’s daughter.” 

“I’m not Clint’s daughter!” Wanda smacks my arm.

“Sure. Anyways-” I say before she cuts me off. 

“There’s a reason Thor calls you Tonyson.” 

“ANYWAYS” I quickly change the topic. “Nat and Wanda are going to take you through sparring! Let’s get going!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me live and be gay (yes I'm in class right now and writing instead of taking a test)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT
> 
> Tiktok: Katie._.ugh

“Alright, gather around. Short people in the front.” Nat calls out and the students (excluding MJ and I) eagerly run around the boxing ring. MJ drags me to the back of the room.

“So, Spider-Man. When were you going to tell me?” She smirks. 

“Hopefully never. I- I don’t want anybody to know. Anybody who knows is in danger.” I whisper back. 

“Dude, chill. Now where the fuck is my girlfriend?” 

“Probably in the labs,” I respond quickly. Of course the only girls I’ve ever had a crush on are in a relationship. 

“We have to talk about something. I know-” She starts but gets interrupted.

“Peter! Come spar with me!” Nat yells. I groan and walk up to the ring, stopped by Flash in the back.

“I don’t know what you're doing, but I’m going to beat your ass as soon as you get back to school.” I ignore him and keep walking. I take off my Midtown High sweatshirt leaving me in a tight black t-shirt and jeggings. 

“You hold back, I’ll tell Tony.” Nat smirks as we get into position. 

“I hate you.” I respond and she throws a punch at my head which I easily avoid. Doing a quick flip over her I land on her shoulders, pushing her to the ground. 

“Don’t hold back.” She whispers and shoves me off of her. I stand up and Nat kicks me in my stomach. I fly to the back of the ring and use that momentum to punch her in the gut. She bends over and I hit her in between the shoulder blades, causing her to fall down making me win. 

“Dude!” Ned screams and I jump, remembering my class is here. 

“Nice job,” Nat says, standing up and we do our handshake. 

“Alright, unfortunately, that’s all the time we have today. Maybe sometime I can bring you here for Decathalon practice?” I look over at Mr Harrington and he shrugs while the class nods. 

“Time to go to the labs!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, in the last chapters you'll get a lot more Flash.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH SPIDER-MAN 3 IS IN PRODUCTION I SCREAMED WHEN I HEARD THE NEWS (correction, shrieked) AND BECK IS ALIVE NOBODY CAN PROVE ME WRONG 
> 
> Tiktok: Katie._.ugh

“No Avengers are allowed in the labs, by the way.” I say when I see the doors to the intern labs. Clint groans. 

“These are the highest intern labs. Dr Robert Bruce Banner-” I stop at the cackling from Wanda and Nat. 

“Robert! What kind of name is Robert?” Nat snorts. I roll my eyes and continue.

“Dr Bruce Banner works down here sometimes along with Princess Shuri when she’s here from Wakanda. She’s here right now but you probably won’t have much time to work with her.” 

“Why not?” Abe asks from the back of the group. 

“She’ll be too busy making out with MJ. Speaking of the devil.” The doors bang open and Shuri runs through them, jumping on her girlfriend. 

“Ahh! I missed you so much!” She says excitedly. 

“Is nobody going to question MJ dating the princess of Wakanda?” Flash looks around and Ned shrugs.

“Why do you even bother questioning her at this point?” 

“Nedward! Petey Pie! Get your asses over here!” Ned and I walk over to Shuri and give her a hug. 

“I have this great idea for a new Spider-Man suit. Come on!” She drags me by the arm to the door. 

“Well, follow the princess!” I call and the class rushes to follow us. 

\-------------first time skip wow------------

(A/N I JUST WATCHED A VIDEO OF TOM HOLLAND SAYING IT'S TIME FOR SPIDER-MAN 3 AND I SCREAMED AND MY SISTER WAS ANNOYED AND MY DAD YELLED AT ME FOR SCREAMING BUT I DON'T CARE AHHHHHHH)

“And when you pour this in,” Max, the head of the lab (Lab Z10), says, demonstrating with chemicals in front of the class. The chemicals explode and grins fill the room. 

“Attention,” FRIDAY says from the walls. “There are armed intruders in the building. Everybody in lab Z10 please go to the penthouse.” The grins disappear and turn into screams.

“Everybody shut up!” I shout and they do. “Follow me. Hurry!” I slam open the doors and only Nat is left outside in her gear. 

“I know you want to help, but stay with everyone else. They might need rescuing. Put on your intercoms, though.” I nod and she runs off. 

“Come on!” I shout again and run towards the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

Everybody walks into the Avengers common room and looks around. 

“FRIDAY, lockdown. Only Avengers allowed.” I order. Steel comes down over the windows and elevator door. Everybody looks at me and I sigh. 

“Tell Fri to turn on any movie you want, just chill or something. Don’t leave this room. Shuri, MJ, and Ned, my room. Now.”

\----------2nd time skip this whole work wow--------

“Peter, we’re talking first,” Shuri says before anyone else can talk. “MJ and I know you like us. So wanna join this relationship?” My mouth drops open. I mean, this is really the best thing ever but uhhhhh

“Uh, sure, thanks, uh, wow, this is one of the best things ever. Wait. We need to focus.” 

“Dude! You're dating the princess of Wakanda and the soon to be other princess of Wakanda!” Ned gawks and I smile. “Oh ya, focusing.” 

“Ned, I need you in the security room,” I order. The security room has all of the body cams from everyone’s suit. “MJ and Shuri, you guys are in charge. I’ll be in the security room with Ned. Good luck.”

\-----------------

“Everyone here?” I say into the intercom. I’m sitting next to Ned in the security room. After confirmation for everyone, I finally ask the question that’s been bugging me.

“Where was Bruce? Why wasn’t he in the lab?” 

“We were trying to take care of these guys. Don’t worry about- shit! Some guy shot my arm! Boom! Killed him!” Clint screams. 

“Somebody get to Clint! Who’s closest?” I ask Ned.

“Uh, Mr Stark! Go get Clint! I’m sending his location.” Ned responds quickly. “Seems about 200 guys on each level. None close to the penthouse, though.” 

“Mr Stark!” I suddenly burst out with joy. I’m dating the two most beautiful girls ever. 

“What’s happening? You good kid?” He responds with a mix of concern and determination. 

“I’m dating Shuri and MJ!!” 

“Good job. About time. Wanda, get over here! We need your magic shit to help your dad!” 

“He’s not my dad! But fine, I’m coming. But we seriously need to sort out the parent-child relationships going on here. I mean-” A tingle up my spine distracts me.

“Mr Stark, somethings-” I get cut off by an explosion from the common room. The shock blows through the room, the computers shattering and my chair falling back. 

I get up and run to the main room. People in black suits and black ski masks are holding machine guns of every kind. About 50 are here. Some of my classmates are hiding behind the couch but Sally and Abe are on the ground in front of the people. And Ned- damn it, Ned, he’s approaching the people with his hands up. 

“Please put the guns down!” He asks in a surprisingly calm tone. 

“Take one more step and you're dead, kid.” A man with a smoker’s voice says. Why the fuck does Ned move again? He takes another step forward and the man cocks his gun. One more step and a scream rips itself from my throat. 

“Ned!” I shriek, but it’s cut out by the bullets leaving the gun and entering my best friend’s skin. The sound stops and his body stands still before hitting the ground, lifeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- I hate myself


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter but oh well
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT
> 
> Tiktok:katie._.ugh

I fall to my knees, the screaming muffled by the sight of Ned’s body. My best friend. I’ve known him my entire life. And now he’s dead. 

The one who told May and Ben about Skip. He's the one who wanted to be my guy in the chair to protect me. He’s the one who was always there for me when I needed him. And now… now he’s gone. 

“Shut up! Or else that boy” The man who shot Ned yells and points his gun at me. “Is next!” Everyone shuts up. 

I try to stand up but fall so I reserve to crawling over to Ned’s body. It’s already cold to the touch and I scream until the air gets knocked out of me when I’m kicked by one of the people with guns. 

I curl up into myself, shaking with silent sobs. Ned is actually dead. My classmates are about to be dead. And there’s nothing I can do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a big Flash one.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few minutes of the people yelling, I get out of a ball. I’m Spider-Man. I can stop this. I look over at Sally and Abe’s unmoving bodies. Shit. They must have been killed by the explosion. 3 people dead. Okay. No more deaths. 

I stand up and face the man who shot Ned. 

“You killed my best friend,” I whisper and he laughs, pointing his gun at me. I quickly shoot out a web and pin his gun to a wall. 

“You're- you're Spider-Man.” He says hoarsely. 

“Give me a gun.” I turn around and see Flash standing up, walking over to the group. “Give me a fucking gun! Now!” He shrieks, his eyes dancing around the room. A lady hands him a pistol which he grabs and points at me. Well, this wasn’t supposed to happen.

“I’m sick of you, Parker!” He spits, walking forward until I’m backed into a wall. “You have everything! You have best friends, you're smart, and you're fucking Spider-Man! It isn’t fucking fair!” 

“Flash-” I start but he interrupts me. 

“Shut up! It’s my turn! And you're going to listen to me.” I nod and put my hands up. 

“Peter, what’s happening?” I hear Nat say from the intercom in my ear. I don’t dare to talk. “If you're in danger of talking, don’t say anything.” I don’t and she grunts. “Put on your suit! I’m going to look through your body cam!” 

I tap a button on my web shooter and my suit wraps around me, the familiar fabric a comfort. 

“Peter! Wait, is that your friend’s body? Ned, right?” Tony asks and I gulp.

“Ya,” I whisper and Flash pushes the gun against my head. 

“I don’t care if you have your suit on. Talk one more time and I’m gonna shoot. Got it?” Flash hisses and I nod, noting the rage in his eyes. 

“Everything. You have everything. And now, you're gonna have nothing.” He turns around and shoots Betty in the head, her blond hair turning red. I scream and he turns his gun back to me. 

“Shut it.” I nod again. 

“Kid, don’t make any advancements. The other bad guys will shoot you.” Mr Stark yells into my ear. 

“Turn off that damn intercom!” Flash shouts at me. 

“Don’t do it, kid.” 

“Just do as he says, Pete.” Clint and Sam say at the same time. 

“Karen, turn off the intercoms,” I whisper with tears in my vision. I’m all alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW SUICIDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Next chapters will be an alternate ending where nobody dies :) 
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT
> 
> Tiktok: katie._.ugh

“Start shooting.” Is all Flash has to say before the guns start going and my classmates and the interns’ bodies start falling. I swallow down a scream and Flash smiles at me, knowing I can’t do anything. 

“Peter!” My head turns at Shuri’s voice right before a bullet enters her chest. (A/N I’m sorry T~T We didn’t get enough Shuri but I’m really sorry! This pains me so much!) My eyes dart to MJ and her eyes meet mine right before the rollback as she gets shot. Soon, the bullets stop and so do the screams. Everyone is dead. Flash stumbles back and stares at the sight. 

“What- what have I done?” I dare to take a step forward. 

“Flash, put the gun down.” 

“No.” Is all he says before turning the gun around to face his forehead and pulling the trigger, leaving his body on the ground still clutching the gun. 

“K-Karen, activate instant kill mode.” I croak and close my eyes, trying to tune out the screaming and gunshots. When I finally open my eyes, I’m the only one alive in the room. I deactivate my suit and stare at the horrific sight. 

Bodies are spread out everywhere and blood litters the floors. Slowly walking over to Flash’s body, I pick up the pistol that he was holding. I take a breath and turn it towards my head with shaky hands. 

“Peter!” I hear Mr Stark yell but I don’t hear what else he says. I’m too busy pulling the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop-
> 
> IM SO SORRY THIS PAINS ME AS MUCH AS IT PAINS YOU
> 
> Complain to me on tiktok @katie._.ugh


	12. Chapter 12

Okay. The main plot is done. I'm going to be working on an alternate ending where nobody dies with the help of Elbris. I really hope you enjoyed this!!!! 

I GOT HALF MY HEAD SHAVED  
that has nothing to do with the plot but I'm really happy  
If you wanna see it its on my tiktok @katie._.ugh LET ME KNOW YOU'RE FROM AO3 AND I'LL FOLLOW YOU BACK


	13. Chapter 13

Hey. So um I don't think I'm gonna end up doing an alternate ending. So like you can either yell at me here or on my tiktok @katie._.ugh so ya. Hope you liked it!


End file.
